Mistakes
by They Definietly have a thing
Summary: After one stupid drunken night, Kensi and Deeks learn to live with their mistakes, but when Kensi's discovers something life changing for the two they both must deal with it in the best way they can. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Karaoke Bar

**NCIS: Los Angeles **

Kensi and Deeks

"Mistakes"

Written By

BeccaBabess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Contents

Chapter 1- Karaoke Bar

Chapter 2- Waking Up

Chapter 3- Advice

Chapter 4- Good Mornings

Chapter 5- Decisions

Chapter 6- The Appointment

Chapter 7- Telling the Truth

Chapter 8- Paper Work

Chapter 9- The Anniversary

Chapter One

Karaoke Bar

It was late Friday night in Los Angeles, the Special Ops team AKA Callen and the team were out including Hetty at a Karaoke bar, a favourite of Hetty's.

Sam had just finished his song when Deeks ordered another round of beers, but Hetty was persistent on it being the last round then they were all to go home.

Callen and Sam were having a blast constantly going up to sing and coming back laughing their heads off obviously drunk as hell. As for Eric he was stubborn he decided to do the mature thing and not drink and permit himself to driving duty on taking the hammered agents home for some sleep. So at around 12.30am Eric helped Sam and Callen into their cars, a crazy thing to do but just before they were going to leave they ordered coffee and sobered up a little enough to get home.

As for Kensi and Deeks they were finishing their Tequila shots when Hetty and Nell called it a night, Hetty gave them a stern look to not do anything stupid and to be safe. They agreed then left, they stumbled out back to the car park where Kensi was helping Deeks walk, both giggling and laughing making fun of people as they walked past staring in confusion and disgust.

Kensi pushed Deeks into the back of her car and then drove to her place, when they got inside her apartment she dropped him on her couch and then went to her bathroom to throw up. Deeks was disoriented but stumbled up to look around, then followed the light into Kensi's bathroom where she was lent over her toilet seat emptying her round of shots, Deeks frowned and wrinkled his nose in disgust

"You okay?" He asked slurred, Kensi heaved once more then flushed and stood

"I'm fantastic, now we should sleep" she suggested going to her bedroom, where she flopped onto her bed already in a stupor, Deeks stood and watched for moment then did the courtesy of taking off her boots, badge and gun and helping to put her under covers as he rolled her over into her bed he found himself close up face to face with sleeping Kensi, her face was peaceful with a small smile brewing around the edges of her mouth

"See something you like Deeks?" She asked in her sleep opening her eyes to look at his close face

"I think so" He mumbled, his head coming closer to her breath by breath, Kensi looked like any other girl about to kiss a guy and neither could remove their eyes from one another before they knew it their lips weren't even a centimetre apart…

A few minutes later after quiet breathing and intense looks, Deeks's hands tightened around Kensi pulling her into the circle of his arms, not even moving them.

Just as their lips were about to meet Kensi stopped

"Isn't this breaking the rules?" She whispered against his lips

"Well I don't know about you… but I say screw the rules" Deeks brushed back a piece of hair and their lips slowly pressed together both their eyes closing gently.

The kiss became more deep and intense quickly, soon becoming passionate and as if, if their lips broke they might not breath.

Deeks had flipped them so Kensi was on top their lips still moulding together, fitting like two puzzle pieces.

Soon they we moulded together in all kinds of ways and areas.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

**Seriously People I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Waking Up

As morning rose Kensi lay fast asleep in her bed, naked of course and alone, as she stirred out of sleep her hand reached over to Deeks's new spot in her bed but he wasn't there, she opened one eye and saw his empty space.

Kensi jumped up in bed and looked around her room she saw her clothes strewn over her floor, she pulled her red sheets up closer to her chest and her face showed a mask of horror and confusion. Just then Deeks wandered into the bedroom in his clothes still and his sandy blonde hair looking the same as usual. Shaggy.

"Morning Sunshine" Deeks said happily standing at the end of her bed

"Um… Deeks what happened last night?" Kensi asked rubbing her hand across her head, feeling the first flushes of the Hangover come over.

"Um let's see… I remember arriving at the bar listening to you sing Britney Spears… not well I'll admit, the first round of beers, the second, the third and form then on the memory doesn't get any better, you?" Asks Deeks nodding his head towards Kensi

Kensi sighs and raised her brows in deep thought

"Um I remember the same as you, and parts of us… here" She flushed a light shade of pink quickly, Deeks grinned his wonderful smile and looked down

"Yeah me too…" He replied still smiling, and then looked up to see Kensi smiling at him

"No offence, not that it wasn't great and all but you should probably go and if you ever mention this to anyone I will kill you" Threatened Kensi sternly

Deeks held up both arms and hands in a surrender and came closer to kiss her good bye, as he reach her bed he lent down to kiss her on the lips instead Kensi angled her head away so Deeks kissed her cheek, Kensi then wrapped her comforter around her and got up out of bed, her bronze tanned back exposed. Deeks watched her as she walked out of her bedroom and to her bathroom where she slammed the door shut, Deeks panicked silently.

So he got up awkwardly and wandered over to the bathroom where he heard the shower turn on, he leant one arm up the door frame and left the other one down

"Do you want me to make you some coffee before I leave?" He asked loudly through the door. Meanwhile on the other side of the door Kensi was freaking out, she couldn't remember that much about last.

She stared at herself in her mirror with a disappointed and worried look, what had she do


	3. Chapter 3 Advice

Still don't own nothing

Chapter 3

Advice

After the long weekend, on Monday morning when the team returned to work Kensi really didn't have no clue what to do, she had slept with her partner and he had somehow gotten the messed up signals that they were together and well… they weren't.

Kensi only knew one person she could get advice from, the top gun herself.

Monday morning when everyone was settled into their desks in the office, Kensi took the empty to slot of opportunity to go and talk to Hetty. She hesitantly walked into her office where the little woman sat at her desk pouring some hot looking tea from her fancy china teapot. Hetty looked up momentarily to see the young agent stood at her desk with a sheepish and worried look

"Miss Blye, how can I help?" Asked Hetty in her British and polite voice, Kensi took a seat at her desk

"Hetty… did you ever… break the employee rules?" Asked Kensi nervously, Hetty looked up and chuckled slightly

"You're going to have to be more specific… where is this going?" She asked sipping her tea.

"Have you ever slept with your partner?" Asked Kensi relieved to finally get the weight off of her shoulders. Hetty put down her teacup and saucer, which made a slight clatter sound

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Hetty suspiciously

"Just… curious"

"Hmm… oh yes there was time in 1978, it was in London I was with the CIA back then working with Special Agent Andrew Matthews… ah such a charming man we did break the rules, once or twice" Hetty admitted looking into the distance laughing to herself

"Did it work out okay? Did anyone find out?" Kensi asked

"Didn't have to Andrew what shot a month later in a drug bust… it broke my heart" Hetty sighed

"Right… well look the truth is I have a friend in… Washington who has slept with her partner… and she's worried she'll lose her job if anyone finds out or things wont be the same between her and her partner, what should I tell her?" It was clear Hetty had caught on but was playing along

"You should tell her, she's an idiot for doing it in the first place and that… she should try and talk to her partner" Kensi nodded

"Good advice… for my friend I mean" Hetty nodded and grinned, Kensi stood, smiled and wandered back over to her desk

Later that day when the case was solved, Kensi took it upon herself to talk to Deeks and explain that she didn't want things to be weird between them and she didn't want to lead him on.

So when the office was practically empty except for the two Kensi hesitantly wandered into the office while Deeks started packing away his things

"Hey, you going home?" Said Kensi coming to stand by his desk, Deeks looked up momentarily and smiled

"Yeah, what's up?" As Deeks finished up Kensi finally spoke

"Look about the other night… I don't want to make this a big deal and I don't want to lead you on so are we cool?" Kensi asked watching closely for Deeks's reaction

Deeks smiled uncomfortably and looked down for a moment out of embarrassment.

"Cool as can be Kensi" Deeks grabbed his things and turned his back on Kensi, leaving.

"See ya later…_ Fern_" Joked Deeks as he left, Kensi smiled to herself knowing things were good between them…


	4. Chapter 4 Good Mornings

Still don't own nothing But I would love for you guys to comment I'd love it if you weren't mean

Chapter Four

Two Months Later

Good Mornings

Another glorious morning in Los Angeles had begun, it made Kensi sick… literally, on and off over the past few days she had been throwing up

But today was a good day, no throwing up which meant she could keep down her breakfast and she wouldn't gag at the smell of things.

At exactly 9.15 am Kensi arrived at Ops, she threw down her bag at her desk and pulled off her black leather jacket then slumped into her chair, even if she hadn't been throwing up she still felt very… off and unusual Callen and Sam watched her and she sank deep into her chair

"Bad morning?" Asked Callen watching her with curious eyes

"Not really, I've just been ill over these last few days but I'm okay now so relax" Kensi explained cheering up and the end of her sentence and sitting up in her chair, Sam smiled then continued to write and Callen did the same.

Just then Deeks wandered in yawning and stretching Sam looked up at him

"Tired Deeks?" Asked Sam quite smug

"A little, I was up all night, my stupid fire alarm wouldn't stop going off" Deeks headed straight for the coffee, pouring it into a mug and then coming to sit at his desk where he chugged it down heavily, Kensi unfortunately could smell it from where she sat, wrinkled her nose in distaste then she felt everything inside her run up her stomach making her gag, she covered her mouth quickly and ran off to the bathroom, Sam, Callen and Deeks watched her run off in confusion

Deeks was the most confused

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in an arrogant way

"Ill apparently" Suddenly the sound of someone whistling echoed around the office, they all turned to see Eric stood on the balcony with his small screen controller in his hands. He looked just the same as always: Sandy shorts, red T- Shirt, sneakers, glasses and curly blonde hair.

"We caught one" Eric said loudly, the team stood and walked to the stairs Sam and Callen in front, Deeks was hanging behind but was soon joined by Kensi

"You alright, you look pale?" Commented Deeks watching Kensi's face

"I think I caught a bug or something, I'll be fine" She replied keeping her eyes ahead

"Okay but if I catch your bug I'll be very pissed" Replied Deeks.

When they arrived into room, Hetty was stood by the large Plasma, Callen and Sam was stood leaning on the table in front while Eric sat in his chair at his desk, when Kensi and Deeks entered they stood by the side of Sam and Callen

"Okay go" Said Callen, Hetty spoke while Eric brought up the photos

"This is Petty Officer Hayden Saunders-" Hetty began, Eric brought up his record head shot

"Lieutenant Maria Garcia and Lance Corporal Kyle Booth, all three of them were found dead, mutilated, bloody and parts missing of them in three drums full of alcohol outside of Angels of Mercy Hospital in Hollywood" Their headshots and crime scene photos were brought up for all to see.

Kensi wrinkled her nose

"Rose has performed the Autopsy and found many of the organs from all three missing, also all three were working on a Classified mission believed to be called Operation Black Tom, being run by the British CIA and the American CIA" Explained Hetty

"What was the OP?" Asked Callen

"We don't know NCIS hasn't been read into the operation, Director Vance is working on it" Callen nodded in understanding

"Who found the bodies?" Asked Sam 

"A janitor working at the hospital he has been cleared… we believe, Director Vance and I that they were murdered for their organs to be sold on the Black Market" Announced Hetty in a disgusted voice

"What organs were missing exactly?" Asked Deeks

"The kidneys from all three, a heart, a liver, an eye ball unusual and Petty Officer Saunders lungs" Eric interrupted

"How much are those organs going for now days on the market?" Callen questioned in curiosity

"Well kidneys are worth at least 30,000 dollars each, a liver maybe 50 thousand, lungs around 70 and a heart at least 90, so were talking big cash here guys" Stressed Eric, Hetty kept her eyes on Kensi

"You are unusually quiet Miss Blye, is everything alright?" Commented Hetty, looking over the rims of her glasses

"Yes… I'm fine" Kensi replied not sounding okay at all, but she made the mistake of taking another look at the photos of dismembered people, so very quickly she covered her mouth and ran to the bathrooms again.

"Is she okay?" Hetty asked astonished

"She's caught some bug" Said Deeks, Hetty nodded and continued

"The families of all three have been contacted and giving their full co- operation, I would start with them…"


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

Still don't own nothing But I would love for you guys to comment I'd love it if you weren't mean and enjoy!

Chapter Five

Decisions

The next day Kensi's throwing up, feeling nauseous and bad moods didn't cease, so she then began to panic. It was time for her period and it hadn't shown up it was supposed to have shown up last week and never did and then the last one never did either but she was too busy at work and too stressed to notice, but then she fit the pieces and went into a mini heart attack.

_I can't be pregnant! It would ruin my career my relationship with Deeks and just everything would be screwed up… oh crap… oh crap, oh crap! _

Later that day on her lunch break she managed to buy like six pregnancy tests, she ran home and used all of them they either had a little pink plus or the scary word saying "Pregnant"

It was official she was carrying a baby Deeks, and the thought scared her.

She did not know what to do!

Seeing as though she didn't have to go into to work for another hour she decided to take time out and think through her options

Okay option one I tell Deeks I'm pregnant and see what he thinks but keep it secret while we decide what to do, option two I don't tell Deeks and get an abortion, option three I go to the doctors find out if I am for sure pregnant, but I'd prefer to do that with Deeks but anyway that and then if I am I tell him and we plan what to do… or… I can't think of a fourth… I'm screwed.

I'm going with option three.

The next moment Kensi called her regular doctor and asked for an appointment, she barely knew her doctor because she always swapped for safe measures but it was important, she got an appointment at half past one, perfect.

One hour later Kensi left for work, arrived at 9.25am beating Deeks to work, Sam and Callen were already their reading the paper and doing paper work as usual. As she entered the Bullpen Callen and Sam looked up.

"Good Morning Kensi, feeling any better?" Asked Callen, Kensi sunk into her seat with barely any emotion

"Not really" She replied, getting out her laptop. Sam and Callen exchanged a look

"Well do you have do you know what bug you have? I don't want to get sick" Callen said, looking at Kensi with interested then curious eyes, while she kept hers on her screen

"Nope…" She drifted off course and started reading something on her screen losing interest in the conversation; Callen and Sam exchanged another look then carried on with what they were doing, fifteen minutes later Deeks arrived to an empty office, Hetty met him just outside of the bullpen

"Late again Mr. Deeks" Commented Hetty in her usual British accent

"Yeah, sorry Hetty car broke down on the highway" Deeks stuttered for an excuse, Hetty raised one of her almost withered brown eyebrows

"Let's not make a habit of this Mr. Deeks, the rest of the team are waiting for you up in Ops" Deeks dumped his stuff at his desk and jogged up the stairs, where everyone was stood waiting for him

"Okay go" Said Deeks as he took his spot next to Kensi as usual

"After you guys talked to Mrs Saunders our dead Petty officers wife, she made a phone call from her cell phone to a Mr. Rudy Hash living in Pensacola, Florida the call lasted more than a hour" Eric explained standing with his screen operator and his unusual Hawaiian shirt.

"What's Hashes background?" Asked Callen

"He's a Navy Recruitment Officer in Florida, he's been apart of the Navy for more than five years, he's divorced and has one daughter, Lucy. I figured that the two must have some deep connection if the call lasted an hour so I looked into Mrs Saunders phone history, she's been in contacted with Hash for more than eight teen months, I'd say their having an affair" Eric concluded with a small smile

"But how did they meet, what's the connection? If Mrs Saunders called Hash right after we interviewed her that means she must have been worried about something or she was telling Hash that her husband has been murdered" Suggested Kensi

"That's what me and Eric thought so we decided to look into their histories a little more deeply-" Began Nell, she brought up some small boxes with lists and glowing boxes also some other stuff, widening them on the touch screen board

"From what we've gathered Petty Officer Saunders lived in Pensacola like his entire life until seven years ago when he moved to Los Angeles, Officer Hash recruited Saunders into the navy judging by Saunders e-mails they stayed in contact ever since… Hash took a three day trip to L.A a little over a year ago to meet Saunders that must be how Hash and Mrs Saunders met" Explained Nell

"That's great but it doesn't help us solve their murders" Interrupted Sam, Eric smiled

"There's more, Rose placed all three of their deaths up to a month ago at her best considering one of them didn't have a liver, and a month ago Hash made a trip to L.A on vacation for a week, during his time here he bought… wait for it-" Edged Eric bringing up a photo of Meat Clever

"A meat Clever?" Said Callen disbelieving

"Why in the world would anyone buy a meat clever?" Asked Deeks in confusion

"This doesn't make sense whoever killed the Petty Officer, Lieutenant and the Corporal had to of had anatomical knowledge so unless Hash went to Medical School then this doesn't prove anything" Concluded Callen, Nell grinned

"Hash doesn't but his closest L.A friend Thomas Cooper does, he's a doctor at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital, he has access to medical equipment" Said Nell making Callen smile

"Do you have an address?" Asked Callen

"1562 Sunset Boulevard" Eric Said

"Okay Sam and I will go pay Mr. Cooper a visit while you and Deeks will go talk to Mrs Saunders about her affair with Hash, Eric, Nell good job" Kensi and Deeks nodded all four leaving, leaving Nell and Eric smiling


	6. Chapter 6 The Appointment

Still don't own nothing But I would love for you guys to comment I'd love it if you weren't mean and enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

The Appointment

Later that day at 1.30pm Kensi excused herself for her appointment with her doctor

"Hey Callen, I have to leave for like an hour for a doctors appointment, do you mind?" Kensi asked as Callen made his way to the Coffee maker

"Yeah sure, is it about your bug?" Callen asked

"Uh yeah, sure it is" Kensi slowly backed away with a regular smile on her face till Callen nodded and turned away to make his coffee. Kensi grabbed her jacket, bag and keys and then left.

When she arrived in the waiting room it wasn't long before she was called in, her doctor, Dr. Gregory Scopeletti was sat at his desk with a charming smile on his face as Kensi entered. Dr. Scopeletti was a middle age man with dark brown hair and watery blue eyes, his face was the kind of face you could instantly trust and rely on, his office smelt like a normal hospital would with a hint of mint and tobacco in the air, on his left hand he wore a simple silver wedding band and had various pictures of his family on his desk.

In the corner of his office was a small hospital cot, which had a thin sheet of what looked like toilet paper running up the middle, the kind that crackled when you laid down on it, hospital rooms irked Kensi she hated Doctors.

"Good After noon Miss Blye, what seems to be the problem" He stood momentarily to shake her hand then they both sat opposite each other.

"Um… I took a pregnancy test… a lot of them and it said I was pregnant and I just wanted to be positive- uh! I mean sure, I want to be sure if it was right or not" The doctor smiled the design of her words that she had a chosen

"Okay, well you do know Miss Blye that the new age Clear Blue home pregnancy tests are 97% of the time right" He edged

"I know but-" The doctor held up his hand with a small smile

"I get it, okay so what I'll do is get an ultrasound done to see if we can see anything, how far along do you think you are?" He asked politely

"Around 8 weeks at the most?" Replied Kensi

"Okay dokie then we'll have to use our other kind of probe for the ultra sound that goes up" Kensi got it instantly

"Oh! Oh, oh um okay" She stuttered beginning to get uncomfortable

"I'll send in one of the nurses to give you a gown whilst I go get the ultra sound, just step behind the curtain and remove your trousers and underwear" The doctor stood and left the room leaving Kensi, her nerves kicked up notch suddenly her phone began to ring, the caller ID said it was Callen, she answered

"Callen, what's up?" Asked Kensi

"We had a break through Hash and Cooper just confessed to murdering all three victims," He declared proudly on the other end of line

"That's great I'll be another 30 minutes and I'll be back, kay?" She suggested

"Kay" He replied pressing the end button

Kensi put her phone back in her bag and suddenly the nurse entered in with a gown

"Her you go Miss" She said politely handing Kensi the gown and leaving

"Thank-you" Kensi stood and went behind the curtain where she changed. Five minutes later Kensi was changed and lay on the hospital cot and waiting for the doctor to set up the ultrasound, which he did, he took the long probe and added a clear liquid to it

"Okay this is going to feel a little cold," He admitted, slowly shoving up whilst looking at the screen, which filled with a black and white picture. Kensi turned and looked at the screen

"Okay that there is the cervix-" He pointed

"And that black blob is the placenta and that little flicker, is your baby's heart beat, would you like a picture?" Asked the doctor with a small smile, Kensi went into shock and tears came to her eyes, she really was pregnant with his baby

"Yeah thanks," She answered sitting up, her brown hair falling around her shoulders. She figured the scan might make Deeks take her seriously

The doctor printed off a copy of the ultrasound

"Your scan should be at reception," He answered turning off the monitors and unplugging the cables, Kensi stood and got changed.

She finally came to the decision whilst changing now of all times she really needed to tell Deeks what was going on…


	7. Chapter 7 Telling the Truth

Still don't own nothing But I would love for you guys to comment I'd love it if you weren't mean and enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Telling the Truth

As Kensi arrived at the Boat House all the team were there, Sam, Callen, Deeks and even Hetty who watched her with suspicious eyes

"What's the diagnostic Miss Blye?" Asked Hetty, the entire team looked at the two of them, Kensi was confused

"Uh… what?" She asked distracted, pulling her eyes away from the T.V screen

"The doctors appointment" Edged Hetty, All three men frowned and exchanged quick glances

"Oh right! Uh… stomach bug should be gone is a few days" Hetty nodded disbelievingly but kept her eyes on her. Callen continued

"Anyway, Hash and Cooper both just admitted to killing all three victims, the first victim we can understand Hash wanted Saunders out of the way so he and Mrs Saunders could be together only thing we cant understand is why the other two? What was the motive for Lieutenant Maria Garcia and Lance Corporal Kyle Booth?" Explained Callen

"Collateral Damage?" Suggested Sam, folding his big muscular arms over his chest

"Could be… but it doesn't feel like that" Murmured Callen

"Perhaps you should ask them?" Hetty said

"We did already their stone walling us" Callen replied Suddenly there was a small ding and on the plasma screen Eric's face appeared.

"Hey Guys I found our motive for the other victims" Eric announced proudly

"Go ahead Eric" Callen said

"Lieutenant Garcia and Corporal Booth were in a relationship, they were both also recruited by Hash, and here's the real shocker Corporal Booth is Hashes nephew! Just before the Lieutenant and Booth were killed they were letting Hash stay at their place while he was on vacation-" Said Eric, suddenly Nell bumped him out of the way

"Were thinking Booth knew about Hashes affair with Mrs Saunders and confronted him resulting in murder but when Garcia walked into the room and saw that Booth was dead he had to kill her to, LAPD found traces of both victims blood on Hashes boots and on Booths floor, there's the motive" Explained Nell

"Thank you Miss Jones, Mr Beale" Replied Hetty, The image of Nell and Eric disappeared and Hetty turned to Callen

"I believe you can arrest Hash and Cooper now" Said Hetty in a calm voice, she then turned and left the Boat House

"Sam, Deeks" Callen said, they both nodded and left for the interrogation room. So now it was just Callen and Kensi, Kensi was miles away and Callen just stood and watched her

"You okay?" Asked Callen

"Yeah, fine" Kensi turned and left the boathouse.

Around two hours later the team were sat comfortably in the bullpen at about 7. 30 waiting for their shifts to end, when the time was right Sam packed up his stuff and said good night to everyone, Deeks was next

"Well kids today has been fun, but I'm gonna head home now, I'll see you tomorrow-" Began Deeks grabbing his bag and jacket as he passed Kensi's desk he saw her face, a panicked look

"Night Kensi" He said with a small smile then left, Kensi without thinking jumped up in her seat

"Deeks!" She said quickly, Deeks stopped and turned to look at her confused, she chickened out

"Good night" Callen looked at her with suspicious as he does most of the time

"Good night" Deeks replied with a smug but then humorous look

Kensi sat back down at her desk and sighed heavily.

Callen looked back down to his paper work

"So what's bugging you?" He asked, Kensi looked at Callen with a frown

"Nothing's bugging me" She defended

"Oh yeah there is, come on" He pushed, Kens sighed and lent back over her seat and pulled out the sonogram from earlier that day, took a look at it and handed it to Callen, He took it in his hand but kept his eyes on Kensi then looked at it and was shocked

"Your pregnant!" Said Callen a cross between: shock, confusion, curiosity and a hint of anger

"Who?-" He began but was cut off

"It's Deeks," She admitted with a calm look, Callen didn't know what to say

"You pregnant with Deeks kid? Whoa just when I thought I'd seen it all… does he know?" Callen questioned

"No, not yet"

Callen sighed unsure what to say

"When?"

"8 Weeks ago according to my doctor… Hetty is going to blow a gasket and Deeks… well I'm pretty sure he'll hate me for the rest of my life" Kensi spoke, looking down at her entwined fingers

"You don't know that, Hetty can be pretty understanding and Deeks, it's impossible for him to hate you"

Kensi didn't reply, her thoughts were running a million miles an hour

"And what exactly am I going to do when I turn into a whale? I can't do undercover work, my job would be practically over!" She exclaimed, Callen thought momentarily

"There's lots you can do Kensi, catch up on paper work, help out Eric and Nell, help with the OPS from here, there's tons you can do and I'm pretty sure Hetty would a field day to find out your pregnant she'd start buying all the baby clothes she can accumulate" Kensi grinned for a second then really began to think about having a baby, it's a tough job and with her job it would be difficult, the child would be in danger…

Kensi meditated quietly whilst Callen began finished up his work and packing his bags to head to his home that he stills loves very much

"Do you need a ride?" Asked Callen interrupting her thoughts

"Um, no I'm good I'll see ya tomorrow" Callen nodded unsurely and slung his bag over his shoulder and left, leaving Kensi sat there still thinking

It was later now half twelve at night, be she needed to tell Deeks, had to. Kensi gathered up her stuff and left work heading for her car and heading to Deeks's house.

As she arrived at his apartment building the nerves built, her stomach twisted not the morning sickness kind the genuine fear kind.

As the elevator reached floor 35 and the door dinged open, she stood for a second but stepped out and wandered down the hallway to room 4910, Kensi knocked on the door quickly and waited, she soon heard the sound of footsteps, the locks on the door clicking open and soon Deeks swung his door open, wearing his pyjamas well a white shirt and his chequered briefs, Kensi frowned at his appearance for a moment then focussed on confused Deeks face

"Kensi, what are you doing here, it's-" Deeks said looking at his watch

"One o clock in the morning" He finished, Kensi tried to keep her breathing normal

"I need to talk to you," She said with a small smile trying calming his nerves

Deeks looked like he always did his sandy blonde hair shaggy a bit longer than normal, but delicate blue eyes

"Sure come on " He moved aside slightly letting an uncomfortable Kensi into his house, Kensi looked around and was surprised to see a quite tidy apartment

"Nice place Deeks" Kensi commented almost turning back into her old self

"Yeah I had it redecorated a few months back" Deeks replied shutting his door and heading for his open plan kitchen facing straight into his living room

"Do you want something to drink, I haven't gone grocery shopping yet so my fridge is kind of low on supplies" He commented opening his fridge and looking for something for Kensi to drink

"I'll just have a water," Kensi said, trying word what she was going to say in her mind

"Water it is" Deeks said sounding bored, slamming his fridge shut, he grabbed a glass from his cabinet and poured some water into it from his tap

He made his way over to his living room and gave Kensi her water then sat across from her, Kensi took it eagerly and took a big sip, before placing it down on his coffee table. There was awkward silence

"So what's up?" Asked Deeks

"I'm pregnant," Blurted out Kensi before Deeks could even finish

"With emotion?" He asked really confused like an idiot, Kensi frowned

"No with a baby, your baby" Kensi said, Deeks was silent

"Are you serious or is this some joke? Are Sam and Callen in on it? Very funny guys!" Deeks pretended to laugh while Kensi frowned

"It's not a joke Deeks" Kensi replied sternly, Deeks watched her with uncertainty, his mind was rushing, Kensi put her hand into her back pocket and took out the sonogram, took a quick look at it and put it on the coffee table and shoved it towards Deeks who just stared at it, he picked up and there was definitely emotion there in the eyes

"That's our baby?" He asked looking at the black and white photo

"I know" Kensi said tears coming to her eyes

"Callen already knows I had to tell him he's kind of our boss and I think Hetty already knows" Kensi carried on

"Are you okay with all this, being dad and all" Kensi asked a few seconds later, Deeks was quiet at first

"It's a shock clearly, and we should have been more careful… but I think I'd like to be a dad" Deeks admitted, Kensi's tears stopped and she went into a bit of shock

"Seriously?" She questioned

"Seriously" He replied, there was a short silence while both agents let the thoughts register

"Well… I mean how did this happen?" Asked Deeks in confusion, Kensi took a gulp of her water then spoke

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well yeah it's pretty obvious we didn't take precautions but can you imagine what Hetty's response is going to be like?" Deeks said, Kensi thought

"Were gonna have to tell her soon because another four weeks I won't be able to keep this a secret" Kensi spoke pointing to her stomach…


	8. Chapter 8 Paperwork

Still don't own nothing But I would love for you guys to comment I'd love it if you weren't mean and enjoy!

This is my favourite chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Another 2 Months Later

4 Months pregnant

Paperwork

Another 8 weeks had passed since Kensi had told Deeks she was carrying his child, a sweet bump had brewed on Kensi and wearing her usual clothes was impossible now she had to resort to maternity

Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell and even Nate were supportive of the situation that Kensi and Deeks had gotten themselves into, Hetty on the other hand was still sketchy about it, but Kensi and Deeks had sworn to Hetty and reassured her it was the one time, they aren't together and it will not ever happen again. And with that Hetty let it go.

For now Kensi was still allowed to interrogate suspects and witnesses but she wasn't allowed to go undercover or out into the field in their line of work it wasn't safe for her or her unborn child.

In the early hour of January 8th Kensi and the team arrived at work. All the four agents sat at their desks doing various things:

Callen was sat up in his chair leaning over his desk writing out paperwork for his co-worker evaluations, Sam was leant back in his chair making origami swans again with a thick stack of newly opened plane paper, Hetty was going to blow a vein…

Deeks was, well, being civilised enough to not stare at Kensi's belly, although he did steal a look every now and then, but till then he was on his laptop.

And Kensi was reading baby name books, they didn't know the gender yet but decided they didn't want to know so they were going to come up with two boy names and two girl names.

Kensi was up to the G's on the boys names she came across Gregory and turned down the page corner, she looked up from her book and across to Deeks

"What about Gregory?" She asked, Sam and Callen looked up to

"Gregory Blye?" Thought Deeks turning into his thinking slash mocking tone, he stilted his head towards the sealing in thought

"Ugh… no" Then carried on with his work, Kensi got a little frustrated

"Why not? Gregory is a normal, common name I don't see what's wrong with it?" Kensi asked, putting down her book and pushing herself up in her chair

"Let's see Gregory Blye, well he sounds like a gay pirate" Deeks replied with a mocking smile, Sam and Callen exchanged a humours look

"It does not" Kensi disagreed

"Does to" Deeks retorted

"Okay fine, what about…" Kensi began picking up the baby name book and scanning through the names, till she came to the H's

"Harrison" Kensi suggested with a small smile

"Harrison Blye? He sounds like a bad T.V character, can't I pick the boy names and you pick the girls" Whined Deeks

"No" Kensi said stubbornly

"Why not?" Asked Deeks holding out his arms, Sam started to chuckle quietly while Callen smiled widely to himself

"I don't need a reason, I'm carrying the baby for nine months that should be enough reason!" Exclaimed Kensi, just then Nate wandered into the room holding a file as usual

"Ahhh the sweet sound of couples fighting in the morning, so what's it over this time? Diapers, toys, strollers, room colors?" Suggested Nate leaning against a wall, all four agents turned to look at him, Deeks and Kensi looked down at their desks with irritated and annoyed looks of course Deeks's way of dealing with Kensi's sometimes irritating personality (In Deeks's mind" it smiling irritated, (Like we have seen many times before)

"I don't understand why I can't pick the boys names and she picks the girls names" Deeks kind of shouted at Nate and at Kensi as well, Deeks stood up out of his chair and walked towards Kensi's desk while Kensi got up out of hers and did the same whilst talking

"Because I am carrying the baby for nine months I should get priority here!" She retorted

"Is this normal Nate?" Asked Callen, Nate sighed

"Well considering Kensi and Deeks are in a very delicate situation right now, and with being undercover agents for a federal agency, and not the mention the fact that Kensi has a short temper-" Nate began in his usual factual voice, Kensi threw him a look, while Deeks grinned, so Kensi looked at him sharply and threw punch in his gut.

Deeks bent over painfully but with a smile at the same time

"These sort of arguments are bound to occur, not just to them but to any expecting couple it'll probably get worse when the baby comes due to lack of sleep and energy"

Nate finished

"The baby lives with me," Kensi said with her teeth gritted staring at Deeks

"But I'm the father so I get to seem my baby any time I like" Deeks began again

"Not without my permission" Said Kensi her teeth still gritted

"Your unbelievable" Muttered Deeks, Kensi's temper just got worse, but it was cut short when Eric whistled, then turned and walked away, Callen and Sam stood heading for the stairs while Deeks stood with daggers in his eyes, Kensi stood then remembered she's on desk duty, as Deeks passed he spoke

"Sit" He urged like talking to a dog

"Stay… good dog" Deeks said with a grin, Kensi was on the verge of killing him; Nate pursed his lips then followed the agents

"Relax Kensi, it's not good for the baby… breath" Nate suggested, and then left. Kensi took deep breaths and relaxed herself.

The next day after the case was sold, the team entered into the NCIS gym where the agents could train, Sam and Callen were boxing.

As Kensi and Deeks walked into the gym they were both dressed in their work out clothes, Kensi's clothes really made her stomach look… bigger than normal

Sam and Callen stopped when they saw Kensi

"Kensi what are you doing here, it's your day off?" Callen asked, breathing heavily walking a few steps closer to her and Deeks. Sam did the same

"I know I may not be able to train but I can practice my breathing skills for when the baby comes," Kensi said with a smile, Deeks looked down grinning

"Here? In the gym?" Asked Sam smiling

"Yeah, where else?" Kensi said, laying out her blue mat and sitting down closing her eyes rolling her head to try and let it loosen up a bit. Sam and Callen smiled then looked at Deeks who was smiling also

"It wasn't my idea" He surrendered, Sam smiled then took off his boxing gloves, wiping his face and hands with his towel then went to sit with Kensi

"Sam-" Callen began, when Sam looked Callen frowned

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I know a thing of two about breathing skills" Sam began sitting behind Kensi in the way you saw couples at those baby groups teaching the parents to relax and how to breath through labour

"I hope so you've been alive long enough" Commented Callen, Sam rolled his eyes then helped with Kensi

"Okay so breathe deeply through your nose… and out through your mouth" Kensi obeyed and the only sound in the gym was Kensi and Sam's breathing, Deeks and Callen looked at each other.

"Does anyone beside myself find this weird?" Deeks commented

"Deeks" Kensi began sounded frustrated through her breathing

"Yeah?"

"Shut it" Kensi said sharply

"Got it" He finished

Now can't you just imagine that actual situation happening in an episode? I saw it all running in my head like on screen, I could hear how they would all act and talk! Lol


	9. Chapter 9 The Anniversary

Still don't own nothing But I would love for you guys to comment I'd love it if you weren't mean and enjoy!

This is my favourite chapter!

**Chapter 9** **Six Months Pregnant**

The Anniversary

_**It was another sunny and bright day in Los Angeles, but NCIS office was unusually quiet, Callen's team sat at their desks in silence. Deeks was the only agent who wasn't truly saddened by the past year events. **_

In Sam's mind Dominic's last moments replayed over and over again whilst he stared at Dom's little alien doll that sat on his desk now. For Callen losing an agent wasn't something he was normally used too, even Hetty who sat in her office wasn't drinking her lemon and honey tea.

And all Kensi could think about was how she lost her partner tragically… although she had Deeks now, lovable and goofy Martey Deeks she still missed Dom just as much as the next agent.

And that is it hit her… a name, a name that clearly represented courage, intelligence and bravery. Dominic.

"Deeks-"Began Kensi, Martey looked up at her

"I have a boy name for us" Martey got interested then

"Dominic Samuel Blye" They had decided on the name Sam a while back out of courtesy for Sam Hannah. Sam, Callen and Even Hetty had heard, Hetty smiled slightly to herself and Sam and Callen smiled sweetly also

"Dominic Blye" Thought Deeks…

"Sounds perfect" He amended, everyone smiled

Kensi rubbed her bloated belly with a smile and whispered to herself

"Baby Dominic"


	10. Scans, Plans and baby clothes

Chapter 10

Eight Months Pregnant

Scans, Plans and baby Clothes

As the last stages of Kensi's pregnancy kicked in the couple finally got nervous for a baby to be born, Kensi and Deeks were both reading like book worms about babies and pregnancy it was crazy.

In the bullpen Kensi's desk was beyond messy, she had her: Laptop, her pencils, her notepad and six baby books all piled up on the corner of her desk. It didn't look good… every morning when Hetty would arrive and see the books strewn out across her desk, she'd frown for a moment then carry on to her office.

One morning on the 11th May Kensi and Deeks arrived at work late, they had one of their last doctor's appointments before they delivered well till Kensi went into labour…

Sam and Callen sat at their desks having a conversation about two football tickets they had to see the Philadelphia Eagles play here in Los Angeles they were extremely excited… well Sam was.

As Kensi hobbled into the officer wearing her usual clothes style a red shirt and pants Hetty came and joined the team in the bullpen as the two sat down

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?" Asked Callen, looking at Kensi who sighed heavily and put her arms behind her head

"Great, my due date is estimated to be on the 3rd June" Kensi replied with a smile moving one hand to rub her stomach.

"Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave now?" Sam asked politely

"Yeah… well you know I was just thinking about leaving it for another… week or so" Kensi mumbled looking down at her emphasized stomach

"Kensi you need to go on maternity leave, go rest and relax get ready for the baby to come" Pushed Callen, with a hint of sternness behind it, Kensi rolled her eyes. Across the bullpen Deeks held up the baby scan of a pretty much fully developed baby

"Behold baby Dominic Samuel Blye or baby Sofia Kensi Blye" Everyone smiled, Deeks handed the scan to Sam who was holding out his hand to see it the scan

"Kind of looks like you Deeks" Said Sam joking,

"I think it look likes Kensi with giant ass head" Mocked Deeks showing what he meant by pretending to make a big head with his hands. Kensi half grinned half glared. He stopped though

Hetty stepped in the too take a look

"May I?" Asked Hetty looking at Kensi then Deeks

"Go ahead" They both said at the same time, Sam handed Hetty the photograph and she adjusted her glasses to see it more clearly

"Ahhh beautiful thing babies" Hetty said looking at it for another minute then handing it to Callen who inclined his hand out to look

"Make sure you take care or him or her" Hetty said in her usual manner

"We will" Deeks replied with a charming grin

Just as Hetty was about to leave she saw Kensi take a small white bag from under her desk and take out some tiny baby clothes, all white and neutral colors of course with not knowing the gender and all, she rested them of her belly as she unfolded them and showed them off

"What do you think?" She asked Showing the team, a little white one piece clothing with little bumble bees on the front. Kensi handed the clothes to Callen to look, in exchange for the scan, which she put back in her purse

"They are so cute" Callen said holding it up to the light to look at, Sam and the rest of the team then looked at Deeks who was ruffling a bag around and pulled out a similar piece of clothing only this had in big black bold letters

**DADDY MADE ME DO IT**

Across the front, Sam and Callen smiled and chuckled slightly across it

"And that is what Deeks picked out" Kensi said cheerfully with a smile

"Nice" Callen answered, Hetty chuckled slightly

"It was either that or one that said-" Kensi was cut off my Deeks who held up another one that said

"Chicks dig me," Deeks said with a large grin, Kensi sighed

"You bought it? Are you kidding me? There is no way my child is wearing that" Kensi said stubbornly, Deeks grinned then bent down again

"Don't worry he or she wont be alone I bought you one to as well" Deeks held up another shirt that read

**BIG MOMMA **

It was the start of a great family…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did writing it, thank-you for all the nice reviews keep em' coming please and this isn't the last chapter there is still more to come! **


	11. Before Hand

Chapter 11

Before Hand

As the due date drew closer to the top of the calendar Kensi still was putting off Maternity leave, even Hetty had spoken to her and it wasn't going through but they eventually decided to give up except for Callen who still pushed and pushed for her to leave.

During the last week of May Kensi and Deeks planned a Baby Shower, all their friends and family were coming over to celebrate… but Deeks being Deeks wanted to make it special and have a short party at OPS with Hetty's permission of course infact she practically planned the whole thing

So on May 29th Deeks got all the staff to buy him and Kensi a gift so in the afternoon all was revealed a cascade of balloons fell from the ceiling as she sat at her desks and she was shocked, Deeks and the rest of the team popped around the corning saying

"Happy Baby Shower!" Even Nate, Eric, Nell and the support staff were there. They ate cake and opened presents it was a really good day…

Two days later after the Ops shower and the family and friends shower they prepared for the baby coming, 2 more days


	12. Early Bird Part I

Chapter 12

Early Bird

The night before the big day Kensi allowed Deeks to stop over at her place so he was there for when she went into labour so on the night of June 2nd at 12.34am Kensi was fast asleep in her room and Deeks was fast asleep on the sofa…

Until Kensi was woken by a sudden gush of wetness and panic struck, her heart had never beaten and throbbed so much in all her life.

At first she thought the baby had pressed on her bladder and she just peed herself but she didn't it was definitely waters breaking. She jumped out of bed and tried to fast walk into her living room where Deeks lay fast asleep.

"Deeks!" She said and shook him violently, there was no response

"Deeks! Wake-up the baby's coming!" She urged quickly, it was like something out of a horror movie Deeks's eyes shot open quicker than a bullet, he jumped off the sofa and they just stared at each other momentarily

"Well go get my bag we have to get to the hospital, I'll change!" They both ran in different directions, Kensi went to her room where she dressed into new underwear and a simple white night dress, she went back out into the living room and all the lights were switched on Deeks was packing her clothes, toiletries and grabbing her cushion off her bed, then quickly got dressed. Once that was done they just stared at each other

"This is it" Said Kensi in an unusually calm voice

"Yep, let's hope you don't screw this up" He joked, Kensi smiled widely making Deeks smile.

Finally they broke the silence when Kensi felt the first contraction, so they left one day early and rushing…


	13. Early Bird Part II

**Hello my loyal readers i am so sorry the update took so long! Again disclaimer don't own em **

Chapter 13

Early Bird

Part II

As the soon to be parents arrived at the hospital Deeks wheeled Kensi into the maternity ward stopping at the front desk

"Hi I'm Martey Deeks we called from the car?" Deeks said to the receptionist

"Oh yes, follow me please and we'll get you prepped for delivery" The woman said politely

Deeks wheeled Kensi into their private delivery room; Kensi was all right for the moment no contractions too painful yet.

"Okay this is your delivery room I'll be back in moment with your gown and I'll send a nurse right on in," Said the woman nicely, then left.

"Deeks help me get up here" Said Kensi trying to stand, Deeks lifted her onto the bed and helped remove her shoes.

"Call Callen and the team I want them here for this" Kensi said with teeth gritted her first contractions coming

"Okay well breath I'll be two seconds" Deeks left Kensi for a moment while he called all of the team including Nell and Eric

1 hour later the entire team was at the hospital while Kensi's contractions were getting closer together, slowly.

The team waited anxiously outside while Kensi went through hell and back.

10 hours and 45 minutes later it was time to push, Kensi's doctor, and new doctor. Dr Nancy Hanigan was sat in front of Kensi helping deliver the baby while Deeks stood next to her holding her hand.

Kensi kind of screamed a few times whilst giving birth

"One more push Kensi! Come on you can do it!" Urged the doctor through all the madness and one minute later the sound of a screaming infant filled the room and the hallway, Deeks and Kensi smiled as they saw their baby for the first time covered in blood and stuff like but they saw past that. The Midwife took their baby to clean him off and cut the umbilical cord then wrapped up the baby in a white blanket

"Congratulations it's a boy," Said the doctor with a smile handing Kensi the baby

"Hey Dom" Kensi murmured, gently stroking her child's face, Deeks kissed him gently on the head

"Hey there Dominic, It's daddy" He said with a smile, Kensi looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"So what are you naming him?" Asked the doctor for clarification

"Dominic Samuel Blye" Answered Deeks for Kensi who was just absorbed in her new baby

The doctor nodded then left

"So do you want me to bring in Callen and the guys I think there anxious to meet this little guy" Kensi just nodded. Deeks quickly left the room for Callen and the team to come into the room; Nell carried a blue helium balloon that said

"IT'S A BOY!"

While Eric held a little teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck.

"He is so cute" Said Nell in adoration.

The six of them stood at the end of the bed and just watched Kensi cuddle her newborn baby

"Hey Kens can I hold my son now?" Deeks asked with a smile, she carefully handed him his son, he took him carefully into his arms cradled him swaying ever so slightly.

"So do we get to hold him?" Asked Nate in curiosity

"Sure who wants to go first? Callen?" Deeks suggested finally looking away from Dom, Callen smiled slightly and sat down the visitor's chair holding out his arms for a baby

"Okay you got to cradle his head" Deeks said sternly, and slowly passed the baby into Callen's arms. Callen held him cautiously.

"Hey Dom" He greeted the baby almost as if he was welcoming back the old Dom

Kensi was tired and drained sat up in bed with loads of pillows behind her back, her legs were wide apart from giving birth but she was too sore to close them, Hetty came and stood beside her whilst Callen passed Dom onto Sam, baby Dom looked like a tinie tiny doll lost in the hold of Sam's muscular arms

"How are you feeling?" Asked Hetty, Kensi rubbed her face and brushed back her hair

"Tired" She answered, Hetty nodded

"Hmmm to be expected after giving birth, I'll clear out the troops in a moment give you and Mr. Deeks time to rest" Said Hetty, Kensi smiled

"Deeks and I have been meaning to ask you something" Kensi began, Deeks heard the conversation and came to stand next to Hetty with his hands on his hips and a peaceful look

"Yes?" Hetty spoke

"We were wondering if you'd like to be Dominic's god mother?" Kensi asked, Hetty kept her poker face and was quiet for a minute. Baby Dom had been passed to Nate now and everyone was listening

Hetty smiled

"I would be honoured" She finally answered, Kensi and Deeks smiled at each other and then Deeks turned to Callen

"And Callen we were wondering if you'd like to be Dom's god father?" Deeks asked Callen who was silent for a minute and everyone smiled at him

"I'd love to be Dom's god father" Kensi and Deeks smiled, Callen came over to Kensi and gave her an awkward hug considering she was in bed and a peck on the head then gave Deeks a hand shake then a manly hug

"Alright people we had better leave now and let the pair rest, Nate hand me my god son" Nate stood with a smile and handed little Hetty baby Dom, who stared up at her

"Hello Dominic" She said, everyone in the room left till it was just the four of them, Hetty handed Deeks his son and then left with a smile on her face


	14. Team Work

Chapter 14 6 Weeks Later

After giving birth

Team Work

Six Weeks had passed since baby Dominic was brought into the world. Martey Deeks, the daddy had temporarily moved into Kensi's house to help get her and him used to looking after Dom, after all she couldn't do it alone.

Dom was just getting into a routine and it wasn't long before Kensi and Deeks were getting used to it as well, but it's not like it didn't come without it's challenges after all baby's don't come with instruction manuals.

Just after they got into a good routine Dom started to throw tantrums and cry all the time… because Kensi was so tried Deeks took care of him for a day, he tried everything!

Checking and changing his diaper

Feeding him his bottle

Burping him

Rocking him

Giving him his pacifier

Trying to put him down for a nap

Nothing was working and Deeks was close to insanity, but finally Kensi gave it go, Deeks handed her, her son put a towel over her shoulder and held Dom their patting his back and shushing him, bouncing up and down with her knees gently and soothingly to try and get him to calm down, she was a natural it worked. Deeks was scared to do something wrong and Dom picked up on it and cried.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh its okay sweetie Shhh, don't cry mommy's here, Shhh" Kensi did that for five minutes before he finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Well it's official our son likes you more than me" Deeks said after Kensi put him down in his crib and turned on the baby monitor, she took it with her as they left his room and sat in the living room.

"That's not true, it's team work he loves us both the same" Kensi replied.

"Well whatever you say," Deeks answered back with a grin.

There was a long empty silence for two minutes before one of them finally broke the silence

"So…I'm gonna go down to the store and buy some more…diapers" Martey scrambled for an excuse to leave the awkward silence and tension, Kensi panicked slightly and stood with him

"We already have tons of diapers from the baby shower" Kensi objected, she wasn't sure why he wanted leave

"Oh well you know I think left some stuff at my place so I should go get it… like now" Martey headed for the door grabbing his keys on the way out, Kensi followed him and stood in his way of the door

"Deeks" She began

"Kensi" He answered waiting

"Thanks"

"For what?" Deeks questioned

"For being here with me and Dom, it's just comforting to know that Dom has such a dedicated father" Kensi admitted with a smile

"Well that's me dedicated, now I got to go and pick up some stuff" Deeks walked around her and left…

**Next chapters will be up soon, if u really love this story I'd love to hear some of you guys ideas about where this story should go, so please review and let me know, any ideas?**


End file.
